


Mama Bear Watson

by Deanwinchestersgirl4



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 2009 Sherlock Holmes movie, F/M, First Fanfiction, First Post, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, Hurt Sherlock, John Watson played by Jude Law, M/M, Sherlock Holmes played by RDJ, Watson doesn't like that, before GoS, can be whatever you want, could be just friendship too, could be slash, i like the tag system, injuries, protective!watson, sherlock and john cuddle, sherlock was shot twice, soooo many tags, watson is a mama bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanwinchestersgirl4/pseuds/Deanwinchestersgirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson becomes a angry mama bear when his injured best friend suddenly goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Bear Watson

**Author's Note:**

> *Can be seen as SH/JW or just close friend/brother ship. (I prefer SH/JW :D). BASED ON THE 2009 MOVIE PLAYED BY ROBERT DOWNEY JR. AND JUDE LAW!*

Title: Mama Bear Watson

Summary: John Watson becomes a angry mama bear when his injured best friend suddenly goes missing. 

*Can be seen as SH/JW or just close friend/brother ship. (I prefer SH/JW :D). BASED ON THE 2009 MOVIE PLAYED BY ROBERT DOWNEY JR. AND JUDE LAW!*

John Watson slowly made his way up the stairs, weighed down by the large bag of groceries that filled his arms. He had left Holmes in his flat, after the man promised to follow the rules he had laid down, and went to go get some food, seeing as it looked like the detective hasn't eaten any food in months....

Watson gave a slight chuckle, saying to himself, "Which, knowing Holmes, is probably true. The man would never survive unless someone was watching him, the bloody idiot."

He frowned slightly at his own statement, then walked up the steps a little faster, worry starting to show on his face.

Yes, Holmes did need someone to watch over him, seeing as the man had almost suicidal tendencies, never worrying about his own health. 

"Like these last three days." Watson muttered, face going dark.

He and Holmes had been chasing a rather mad criminal, one who loved to torture and play with his victims before killing them. The criminal had never left any traces of being there, except a murdered victim and playing card, the Jack card to be exact, and that had earned the criminal the name: The Jack Card Killer.

Sure enough, no one could find even the smallest clue of this killer. At least not until the 'Great Sherlock Holmes', as the detective names himself, went to investigate. 

Once Holmes hit the crime scene, he picked out clues Lestrades' team missed. Blood and hair that didn't belong to the victim. Tiny pieces of ripped clothing that didn't match what the victim was wearing and other small bits and pieces that didn't add up.

They managed to corner the killer in a abandoned warehouse, which caused Holmes to roll his eyes later on and muttered "So predictable, boring!"

Once they entered the warehouse, it became clear that the killer was armed once he started firing bullets. Eventually they managed to disarm and catch the killer by splitting up, all going in different directions. It was only after Lestrade took the killer to jail that Watson noticed that Holmes was bleeding badly. 

Even though Holmes had been swaying and had been clearly in pain, he refused to let Watson look at him. It took twenty minutes of begging and for Watson to become completely panicked as the red stain grew and darkened before Holmes had let Watson look at him.

Watson then had quickly rushed the detective back to 221b and up to the detectives flat. Once they made it there, Watson had forced Holmes to lay down on the couch and he had growled when he saw the injuries. 

Holmes had some how managed to get shot, twice! Watson had made quick work of removing the bullets, his heart hurting when his friends face had went pale in pain.

After Watson had removed the bullets(one from his shoulder, the other from his chest, lucky kitting under his heart and to the right of his lung), he had let Holmes sleep, but stayed by his bedside. Holmes had only woke five times during the last two days, and those times only because of the fever he had somehow managed to get. Watson had stayed by his side, placing cool rags on his sick and injured friends forehead and changing them when they had went from cool to hot. 

On the third day, Holmes had woken up and said, shocking the doctor who didn't know that the detective had woken up, "By god, you look terrible Watson."

Watson had just smiled and said "Go take a look in the mirror, you bloody idiot."

Watson had continued to smile as his friend rambled on and on and had thought 'oh thank whatever god saved his arrogant ass.' 

Later on, however, Holmes had said "Watson, when was the last time you ate?"

Watson had just shook his head, which had caused Holmes to frown. Holmes had shook his head then said "Go buy something for you to eat."

After drilling the rules he set into Holmes, "No moving out of this bed, no experimenting, no stretching, no doing your...whatever you do. Just stay. In. This. Bed.", to which Holmes had replied weakly "Yes I've got it memorized mother hen, now go!"

Watson had then left the flat, and had went and bought food, hoping that he could get Holmes to eat. 

Shaking his head, he speed up and quickly made his way to the door of the flat. Watson gave a curse as he spilled some of one the bags continents. Mrs. Hudson appeared suddenly, startling Watson.

"Need any help there Dr. Watson?" She asked, a smile covering her face. Watson gave a grateful sigh and slipped Mrs. Hudson some of the less heavier bags. He nodded at her and they both opened the door and made their way into the flat, Watson called out "Holmes, I'm back!"

"He left a good bit ago." Mrs. Hudson said pleasantly, not noticing the shocked look that covered the doctors face, nor the fact that said doctor stopped in the middle of the main room.

Mrs. Hudson then noticed the lack of footsteps behind her and turned around.

"Something wrong Dr. Watson?" She asked confusion painting her voice. Watson felt his voice rise in anger as he asked "Where, exactly, did Holmes go?"

"Oh that detective inspector man came over, ranting this and that over some case and dragged, literally might I add, Mr. Holmes out of his flat and into a car. The inspector said he left a note on the bed." Mrs. Hudson explained, confusion clear in her voice as she then asked "What's wrong with Mr. Holmes going out? Wouldn't you say that's a good thing, since that man has been locked away for weeks, he needs to get out mor-"

"Holmes was shot twice Mrs. Hudson! He's got to be in serious pain!" Watson shouted, and made his way out the door, muttering to himself "That damn inspector..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Watson slammed the door and stomped, making his way towards the large group of policemen. Once he made his own over, he growled out "Where is Lestrade?!"

The police turned around and Watson gave a sinister grin as the men's faces all went pale at the look on the doctors face. One of the policemen held up a shaking hand and pointed a shaking finger towards a building that was covered in police tape. 

Watson stalked his way into the building, rage choking him as he peered at the distant figures of the two people he was looking for. He hurried over catching the last part of whatever Holmes had been saying.

"The man...was obviously covering up for someone...and who ever he...was helping had no more used so they killed him...and judging by the wound...it's a 5'5 red haired woman your after, one with a fancy green umbrella."

Watson felt his rage grow as he saw Holmes was swaying, having trouble breathing, and trouble concentrating, as the way his words paused and slurred pointed out. Watson let out a angry huff, causing both the inspector and detective to turn around.

"Hullo Doctor Watson! Mighty fine day, isn't it!" Lestrade greeted the doctor, not yet noticing the anger clouding doctors face. 

Holmes heard the greeting and turned around, swaying slightly and gave a slurred "Watson!" as he stumbled towards his friend.

Watson glanced at his friend, his eyes softening as he saw the pain and confusion painting his detectives face. He pulled Holmes closer, suddenly noticing the small splatter marks of red painting the tops of Holmes shoes and around the area his foot were placed as he walked.

Lestrade smiled and slapped the detectives shoulder, making Watson to bare his teeth, and said "old Holmes here said he wasn't aloud to leave his flat, the lazy old idiot, so I had my men drag him out, cause you know how Holmes loves to lie to get out of work, eh doctor?"

Once Lestrades hand hit Holmes shoulder, in the exact place where the detective was shot, the detective gave a pitiful moan, falling against Watsons chest and basically melting against him.

Watsons arms automatically went around Holmes, holding him tight against his chest. Lestrade gave a noise of suprise, then looked up to see Watson glaring at him.

"What? I didn't do anything!" The inspector protested, only to have Watson growl at him "Holmes was shot twice you bloody idiot! And you managed to hit him in the exact spot where I removed a bullet! I was the one who told him not to leave the house! And you bloody idiots dragged him out and reopened his wounds!"

Watson growled wordlessly, swiping at the policeman who dared to come close to the doctor and his detective. The police force and inspector gave the doctor an incredulous look and the doctor hissed. Holmes murmured "Don't...fight with...the inspector. He's a idiot." 

Watson looked at Holmes in concern when the detective fell silent suddenly. He poked Holmes and asked "Holmes?" while the inspector tried to apologize by saying "Look, Doctor Watson, I didn't know."

Watson just hissed and said "Shut up!"

Lestrades continued apologies and protests fell on deaf ears as Watson murmured to Holmes "Holmes? Can you hear me?" only to get a weak "Watson...." in return.

Watson sighed and pulled Holmes closer, once again glad he was slightly taller then the detective. With the height difference, the detectives head fit snuggly under the doctors chin.

When the detectives breathing hitched, Watson knew they had to go. Picking the detective up bridal style, the doctor, ignoring the police and Lestrade, made his way towards the road, ready to get back home with his bundle of injured detective.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Watson gave Mrs. Hudson a quiet "Thank you." as she opened the door, the lady smiling as she heard the sleepy detective in the doctors arms mutter "...nanny..."

"Do you need any help Doctor Watson?" Mrs. Hudson asked quietly, trailing behind the doctor. Watson shook his head and whispered back "No. Holmes is light, lighter then he should be."

With those words, Watson tightened his grip slightly on the detective, promising to himself to get the stubborn detective to eat before he killed himself from lack of food.

The though of Holmes, dead, sent a shove down Watsons spine and he tightened his grip once more, protectively. Once they reached their destination, Holmes room, Watson gently set down said detective and made quick work of stitching the wounds back up then re-bandaging them.

Once that was finished, Watson tucked Holmes in his bed, smiling as the man cuddled up into his bed. He felt his affection for the crazy detective rise up and the doctor smiled once more as, when he started running his head through Holmes hair, a faint smile was seen on Holmes face. 

Sighing tiredly, Watson slowly made his way into the main area and collapsed on the couch, carefully dodging the mess from Holmes last experiment.

Watson stretched out to his full height on the couch, arms high above his head. Giving a slight yawn, he relaxed then put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Giving another yawn, he gave a smile as he got sleepier. 

About ten minutes after closing his eyes, however, Watson heard a slight creak echo through the flat. Opening one eye, the doctor listened closely, and, after not hearing it again, figured it was the floors and such settling.

Closing his eyes again, Watson relaxed again. Five minutes later, the doctor heard shuffling, like bare feet, echo through the room he was in. He kept his eyes close, waiting for who ever was there to make a noise, waiting for that person to make a move.

Once the shuffling got closer, once the person got close enough to touch the doctor, Watson opened his eyes, and pulled his fist back, ready to punch, only to give a gasp "Holmes?!"

Sure enough, there was a shivering, shaking, eyes glazed with pain and what looks like a fever, Holmes standing in front of him. 

Watson went to get up, panic evident in his eyes, saying "Holmes?! How are you even up? Do you need anything? Are you ok?"

Holmes gave a weak "I'm fine, old boy." which caused Watson to snort and get off the couch, gently grabbing the injured detectives arm. 

The doctor gave a surprised noise when Holmes pushed him towards the couch. Holmes gave the doctor a pleading look then said "Just trust me Watson."

Not sure what exactly Holmes was planning, he laid back down on couch. He gave a groan as Holmes the threw himself on the doctor, snuggling up on the doctors laying form. After getting his breath back, Watson gave the detective a confused noise, to which Holmes replied sleepily "It's rather cold in that room old chap, and your rather warm."

Watson gave a good-natured huff and whispered gently "You always are the kid when your sick or injured Holmes."

And it was true. When ever Holmes was sick or injured, he would go and look for comfort from Watson. The detective would lean against or lay on the doctor.

Watson smiled and felt his affection for the detective grow even more when Holmes, almost all the way asleep now, reached his hand slowly and placed it on the doctors chest, curling it slightly into a loose fist, beside his head which was laying on the doctors heart, most likely listening to his heart beat.

Watson wrapped his arms protectively around the detective, making sure that he doesn't fall off the couch. Placing Holmes head under his chin, the doctor closed his eyes, finally falling into a peaceful sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mrs. Hudson walked into the flat, a smile painting her face as she took in the scene in front of her.

Doctor Watson had his arms wrapped protectively around Mr. Holmes, both of them laying peacefully on the couch. Mrs. Hudson could see the bandages wrapped around Mr. Holmes, and could see that the detective was indeed losing what little weight he had left.

She was not blind. Mrs. Hudson had heard all about this new girl Doctor Watson had met, the one he was thinking about dating. She also knew that Mr. Holmes knew it too, seeing as the good doctor was spending slot of time with the lady, Mary was her name, if she remembered correctly, and she was worried that Doctor Watson leaving and spending most of his time with Mary, therefore less time with Mr. Holmes, would kill the detective.

Doctor Watson gave a snore, shocking the poor wan out of her thoughts. she went into the hallway cupboard and pulled out a large, soft green wool blanket. She smiled and quietly sneaked over and placed it over the two men. Still smiling, Mrs. Hudson quickly went out the flat and closed the door silently.

For now, there was no Mary, no killers, no inspectors, just Doctor John Watson and Detective Sherlock Holmes, together as they should be.

A/N: good? Should I do more? Plz tell me what you think!


End file.
